Question: Express $0.8640$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.8640$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{8}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100} + \dfrac{4}{1000} + \dfrac{0}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{8640}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $8640$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{8640}{10000}$